Wired
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: ChloeClark. My first Smallville fic, The two wonder if they are or aren't falling for eachother.
1. Late Again

Wired.  
  
By MoonbeamDancer  
  
  
  
Author's Note's- Okay, this is my first Chloe/Clark fic, it's also my first Smallville fic. I don't own Smallville or any of the characters in it. This was inspired by I Blame the Coffee by Maveness Delight. I think I tapped more into Chloe then I did Clark but, I hope you enjoy it, and send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
Pale blond hair, beautiful glass green eyes, a wonderful smile, and she's hyper as all get out. I'm late getting to The Beanery, again, and Chloe is acting like she's just had the entire menu of coffee replace all of her body's blood supply. Knowing her, that's very close to the truth. In other words, she's wired. As in Chloe + lots of caffeine (coffee or otherwise) = very bad. I watch her out of the corner of my eye as I get my order. She's bouncing up and down in her chair slightly; the caffeine must be hitting hard right about now.  
  
I smile softly to myself, and think, "How cute."  
  
Wait a minute… When did I start thinking Chloe was cute?? She's always been, well, Chloe to me. I'm standing there thinking about this when I hear,  
  
"Here's your coffee and chocolate chip muffin sir."  
  
I'm yanked back to reality in time to see the cashier place my order on the counter.  
  
"$ 3.75." she says.  
  
I give her a five-dollar bill, collect my change, and head towards Chloe.  
  
"Hey Chloe." I said, sitting down and taking a bite of my muffin. I lick off a crumb and a bit of chocolate off my bottom lip with the tip of my tongue.  
  
"Hey… Clark." she slowly responds.  
  
I saw what she was doing. Zeroing in on my mouth. A part of me goes "Whoo- hoo!" and I have to tell it to shut up. Chloe was not checking my mouth out!  
  
So I'm sitting there in The Beanery waiting for Clark to show up. He's running late, again. I drink my cappuccino and wait. At the beginning of my fourth-French Vanilla with some whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top this time- he walks in. I smile, bouncing slightly in my chair. God, I must be wired, I never bounce. He goes to the counter with that smooth, easy walk of his and I watch him. That dark ebony hair that frames his face, so shiny, that the light bounces off of it slightly. I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through it, soft and smooth to the touch I bet. I move down to his eyes. His eyes are a smokey gray-blue color and are framed by long, thick black lashes that some girls would kill for. You could get lost in his eyes. They say that the eyes are a window to one's soul; well sometimes I can look into those eyes and see what Clark's thinking or feeling. But sometimes, I can look straight into those beautiful orbs and not see a thing, like he's hiding something.  
  
Overall, Clark has a very open and easy-going face. Cheekbones aren't to high, no sharp angles, all in all, very handsome. And lips that any girl in her right mind, or left mind for that matter, would kill to kiss. His mouth is a pale rose color; the color of rose quartz I guess you could say. I'm focusing on his mouth, the way his upper lip curves and dips into his lower, fuller lip and how when he smiles, those lips curl up to reveal a beautiful smile and the whole world just feels better. At least to me it does. And when he's deep in thought, his mouth kind of puckers just a little to make him look super cute.  
  
Oh god, did I just think of Clark as super cute?? What am I thinking?? When the hell did I, Chloe Sullivan start thinking of Clark Kent as cute? Must be the caffeine talking; yep that's it, it's the caffeine.  
  
"Oh yeah, blame it on me." my caffeine riddled body speaks up, as Clark sits down.  
  
"Yep, all your fault." I mentally reply.  
  
"Hey Chloe." he says, biting into his muffin and licking the crumb and chocolate off his lip.  
  
I bet my life, that Clark Kent's tongue would drive a girl insane if given the chance.  
  
"Hey…Clark." I reply, ripping myself away from the beginning of the fantasy I was having and focusing on my best friend Clark. Emphasis on best friend.  
  
"Nope, not falling for Clark at all." I mentally say. "Not. At. All." 


	2. Cappachino Kiss

Nope, I'm not, repeat am not falling for Chloe at all. Not. At. All. I mentally tell   
myself. She looks like she's a million miles away. I like watching her when she gets like   
this. Her eyes unfocus and she gets this dreamy look on her face. Sometimes I just want   
to, I don't know kiss her, I guess…. And where the hell did that come from?? I don't want   
to kiss Chloe. Seriously, I don't! Well… maybe one tiny, itty, bitty fantasy. I'm indulging   
myself when I hear,  
"-Kent. Earth to Clark, come in." Chloe is waving her hand in my face.  
"Huh?" I say, coming back.  
"Yeesh, and people think that I'm a space case." Chloe replied. "Welcome back to the   
land of the living."  
"Very funny." I responded, stealing a glance at her lips, wondering if they were naturally   
light pink, were as soft as they looked, and if they tasted like strawberries, like they had   
in my fantasy. Right then the desire to kiss her ached through me.   
"AHEM! Best friend." shouted a part of my mind.  
Oh yeah… But for that moment, I didn't care.  
"What are you looking at?" I asked Clark.  
"N…Nothing." he stammered out, getting that 'deer in the headlights' look on his face.  
Riiigght.  
"You were looking at my mouth." I stated.  
Again, 'deer in the headlights'.  
"No, Chloe, I-"  
"Save it Kent." I growl softly and get up. We're in a dark corner of the shop, so no one   
will see this. I come over to his side of the table and straddle his lap. "You want an up   
close view?" I whisper, pulling Clark close.  
"Chloe, what-" the rest was cut off by my mouth pressed to his.  
I flicked my tongue over his bottom lip, and lightly suckled, pulling it into my mouth.   
Clark growled softly and his hands-which were on my hips- pulled me as close as he   
could. 


	3. What Now?

We parted after a few minutes, mostly so we could breathe, and Clark stared at   
me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. I   
let him process what had happened and then asked what was wrong. Still no answer. I got   
off Clark's lap, pulled my chair over and sat down.  
"Clark?"  
He wasn't saying anything. I was beginning to get worried. Had I jumped the gun? What   
if Clark didn't think of me like that? As a possible girlfriend, I mean. After all, he was all   
gaga over Lana, why should he notice me like that. I was, am, and will always be Chloe,   
his best friend.  
  
  
  
I sat there stunned for a moment as Chloe kissed me. Then everything kicked in as   
I got over my shock and began to kiss her back. Wow, Chloe's good at this, I pulled her   
close, she's got tiny hips, and after a bit, -by the way, did I mention that her tongue tastes   
amazing?- she pulls back.  
Oh yeah, breathing, you remember that right Clark?  
  
I scramble for something to say, coming up blank. Chloe abruptly gets out of my   
lap and she's beginning to look worried. Think fast Clark, and don't be stupid.  
"I'm fine Chloe. Just took me by surprise." I replied.  
Chloe smiled faintly and began to relax.  
"I don't know what I should say." Chloe said. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same   
way. I just wanted you to know that I might be falling in love with you." She picked up   
her bag and began to leave.   
I grabbed her hand. "Chloe, wait."  
  
  
  
I turned back to face Clark.  
"Yeah?"  
"Stay? Please?"  
"Why? You don't love me. You're all hot for Lana remember?"  
"What about her? She's got Whitney and I realize that I can't wait forever for something   
that might or might not happen."  
  
Finally, I think Clark's beginning to see the light.  
  
"That's true." I replied, as Clark pulled me back down into my chair. "So now what?" I   
whispered. "I've professed my love and you haven't told me if you love me or not, in   
return. Where do we go from here?"  
  
Clark brushed a few stray strands of hair off my cheek. "Why don't we see if   
anything happens between us? I'm willing to give a relationship between us a try if you   
are."  
"All right, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."  
Clark brushed a kiss on the knuckles of my right hand. "I think, Chloe, that this is the   
beginning of a beautiful thing."  
I smiled. "Me too, Clark. Me too."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
